Healthy hair grows 0.5 to 1 centimeter per month. The cycle of birth, growth and shedding of the hair, usually lasts from 2 to 4 years. After the completion of its cycle, the hair bulb ruptures, giving off a layer of germ cells that will deposit on the papilla, generating a new hair bulb that, after three months, will reach the surface of the scalp. If the bulb does not give off the layer of germ cells, there is no hair formation [1].
There are many causes of hair loss. Alopecia androgenetic is a genetic cause of hair loss, which affects primarily men, but can also affect women. It is the atrophy of hair bulbs, due to dihydrotestosterone (DHT), a hormone produced by the interaction of testosterone with 5-alfa-reductase, resulting in shrinkage of the hair follicle, to its gradual disappearance. Researchers at the University of Pennsylvania, USA, found that in the bald area, the level of protein “prostaglandin D2 synthase” is very high [2], suggesting that this protein is also one of the causes of androgenetic alopecia. The researchers found that the prostaglandin may be a target for the treatment of male pattern baldness. Thence, it is possible to seek compounds that affect this receptor block and find out if baldness can be reversed or prevented.
There is another form of alopecia, Alopecia Areata, which is a disease of unknown cause that affects both men and women. It is characterized by a sudden loss of hair in the affected areas without alteration of the skin surface. Among the possible causes is a genetic predisposition that can be stimulated by triggers such as emotional stress and autoimmune diseases [3].
Other causes affect hair loss, such as thyroid dysfunction; hormonal problems; polycystic ovaries; autoimmune diseases; infectious or parasitic diseases; stress; extensive surgeries; medications; chemotherapy; radiation therapy; depression; dandruff; seborrhea; nutritional deficiencies; lack of protein; lack of vitamins and minerals in food; alcohol; as well as the natural cycle of hair life (about 2 to 4 years).
There are several treatments that include pharmaceuticals and cosmetics to promote hair re-growth and/or to prevent hair loss. Among some of the most common treatments in the market are: 1) Rogaine® (Minoxidil 2% or 5%) lotion, which is suitable for androgenetic alopecia. According to its Information Leaflet, they claim to see results in the stabilization of hair loss in three months of treatment. Its action is initiated in about the second month of application, however, the most significant results appear in the fourth month, and in other cases in the sixth or twelfth month of application. 2) Pantogar tablets (60 mg Calcium pantothenate, Cystine 20 mg, 60 mg thiamine nitrate, 100 mg medicinal yeast, Keratin 20 mg, aminobenzoic acid 20 mg). According to its Leaflet, it takes three to six months to ensure the effectiveness of treatment. 3) Propecia® (1 mg finasteride) tablets. It is contraindicated for women and children. Generally, the daily use in three months or more is necessary to notice the increasing hair growth or the diminishing of hair loss. Most important adverse reaction: decreased libido. 4) Low penetration LASER. Applied topically, stimulates the hair bulbs. Their result appears after 3 three months of treatment.
Therefore, the present invention offers faster and safer results than any of the current methods, to both men and women. It provides an effective treatment for the prevention of hair loss, the re-growth of hair despite the cause, the strengthening of hair strand and the revitalization of hair bulbs.